Conventional automotive vehicle door hardware, including cable regulators and latch and window carriers are characterized by a large number of parts and inflexible assembly procedures. Cable regulators alone may include ten or more parts. After assembly of such parts, a latch carrier assembly, including a door handle, a door latch and connecting rod hardware, is commonly inflexibly fastened to the cable regulator. The inflexible combination of the cable regulator and latch carrier, which typically must be delivered as a package for assembly into a vehicle door, is unwieldy and requires special handling procedures, adding to process costs. Such a cumbersome combination can be difficult to install into the interior of the door, leading to large door openings and complex assembly procedures.
Vehicle door hardware having a reduced number of parts, and providing for ease of shipping and assembly would therefore be desirable.